creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Jacob's Well
At 6:00 AM, Margaret’s alarm clock racked her ears like a wailing cat. Slowly but surely, she shook herself awake. Swinging her legs off the bed, still sleepy, she tried to remember her dream last night. She couldn’t remember much, other than a deep voice and an unsettling feeling. She shrugged it off, she had been having nightmares since she was a little girl, and at least this one had the courtesy to leave before her memory could catch up. She went through her usual morning routine, shower, get dressed, eat breakfast, and hastily brush her teeth as she runs out the door, cursing herself for not being fast enough, again. The drive to work was arduous and long as usual, but not enough to make her too late. It turned out to be quite a good day. Her coworker Jerry, who she had been crushing on for quite some time, stopped by her cubicle to ask about her project, concluding with a plan to get coffee sometime. Her luck ran out on the drive home, as an accident along the way stalled her for twenty minutes. When she got home, she collapsed onto the couch exhausted, and laid there for about fifteen minutes before convincing herself to at least change into some comfier clothes. After changing from her suit into sweatpants and a t shirt, she plopped back onto the couch and flicked on the TV. She watched an episode or two of her favorite sitcom, and yawned. It wasn't that late, only 9:30, but she hadn’t got much sleep last night, so she decided to try and catch up. She hit the pillow, and fell asleep instantly. Cold, wet ground beneath her feet. A cold gust chilled Margaret to the bone. She was confused. She was just in her bed moments ago, now where was she? A look behind her, and she knew. Jacob’s Well, on the other side of town. She had gone here many times as a kid, but this time felt…different. It was way colder than it should have been, even at night. Then she noticed it. Light was seeping from the mouth of the well, a sick, pale green glow. She felt terrified, shocked, and wanted to run. Nothing about this felt right, she had no idea how she got here, no idea what this strange light was, this was not right! But she was not in control of her body. She slowly stepped forward, and walked into the lake. The frigid water washed over her toes, but she kept walking, despite the chills that racked her body. However, the further she walked, the less afraid she felt. Nothing still made sense, but she knew she would be all right. The light had changed from a sickly green, to a welcoming white, beckoning her to it. She stepped over the rock benches, and stood at the edge of the pit. Looking back into the light, she remembered. She remembered all of the dreams that she had been having, that weren't actual dreams. She had been coming here for weeks to talk to him. She smiled as she heard the deep voice of the light. She didn't hear the voice with her ears, but rather in her head. She liked to think that when she was speaking to it, that it had nestled in her brain with her, and they were as one. “Another diver came looking for me tonight,” it spoke, “He didn't see me until it was too late.” “Thank goodness you found him first, I don’t want anybody else to know about you, they would never understand,” Margaret cooed, hypnotized by the light. “I am worried, Margaret. Too many people are looking for me, it’s only a matter of time before I slip up and let one loose” the light said, “I believe I know how to stop them, all of them, but I need your help.” “Yes, yes anything for you, just tell me what you need, and I’ll do it, I’ll do anything to make sure you’re safe.” Margaret stammered, struggling to hold back her eagerness. “There is an informant, lurking in your city. Her name is Lauren Chambers. She has been in contact with the Wanderer, and she has been sending the divers after me. She knows everything, even how to silence me forever. But she does not know about you, my child. You must wake, and silence Lauren forever, and burn her research, so that nobody can pick up where she left off.” Margaret was startled. She had killed for him before, but never somebody as prestigious as Lauren. Lauren was the town’s mayor; she had no idea how she was going to pull this off. The light sensed her doubts. “Do not worry child, I will send servants to help you. You are not in this alone. My hand will guide you every step of the way. Now, wake.” At 6:00 AM, Margaret's alarm clock sounded again. Slowly but surely, she shook herself awake. Swinging her legs off the bed, still sleepy, she tried to remember her dream last night. She couldn’t remember much, other than a deep voice and an unsettling feeling. She shrugged it off, and got ready for another day at work. This day felt different though, like she had something to do. She had no idea what that something was, but the feeling stuck with her all day. When she got in her car to go to lunch, she remembered one detail. It had something to do with the mayor, and it was very important. She drove down to the capitol building; hoping to remember what is was she had to do along the way. The next day, Margaret woke up, same as usual, but with one difference. She could remember the dream she had the previous night. She was at the Burning Man festival, and had been put in charge of lighting the large wooden statue on fire. She lit the statue, and watched as it was slowly engulfed in flames, and the cheering of the hippies filled her ears. She was happy, she felt like she had done these people a great justice. Suddenly her cell phone rang, loudly. The call was from her boss. Margaret was confused. Today was her day off, why would her boss be calling? She hit the “answer” button. “Hello? Tim?” She asked, trying not to sound like she had just woken up. “Oh thank god! Margaret, you’re okay. Dammit why didn't you answer any of my calls? I’ve been trying to reach you for ages!” “Wait, what?” Margaret asked, confused. Tim never cursed, and never panicked. He was the calmest and most passive man she had ever met; Margaret could see no reason why he would be driven to such frenzy now. “Haven’t you heard? Some lunatic set off a bomb in the capitol building! A goddamn bomb! Who the fuck would want to bomb Wimberley? Turn on the news, I need to go vomit.” Margaret was shocked, but a morbid curiosity led her to walk into the living room, to see just what was going on. She flicked on the news, to see the smoking ruin that once was Wimberley’s capitol building. 60 dead, 85 more wounded the reporter announced. Among the dead was Lauren Chambers, the mayor. The bomb had detonated just under her office, destroying the entire room. Local police had no suspects. Margaret was disgusted, and flicked off the TV. When she picked up the remote, however, she felt paper. She flipped the remote over, to find a post it note that said, in fine calligraphy, Well done, Margaret. Well done. Category:Places Category:Dreams/Sleep